You Could Do So Much Better
by freak.with.a.purpose
Summary: Bella just started High School. And All To Soon She Is In The Middle Of A Fight Between A Stalker and A Player. Which One To Choose. Bellas Brother, Emmet, Approves Of Neither... But Its Up To Bellas Heart To Decide Who She Will End Up With.
1. Accepted Into The Group

**This Is My First FanFic So Please R&R :)**

* * *

" Bella . You really should wake up. Unless you wanna be late for your first day of school ."

I rolled out of bed and slipped into my bathroom. I looked curiously at the dark circles under my eyes and wondered breifly how they got there. Then I remembered. Emmet.

My brother, Emmet, had kept me up past midnight last night. Once he gets into playing his video games you're stuck in there with him until either mom or dad comes in and turns it off... or he falls asleep. Last night he didn't fall asleep until 3:00 a.m. . So I had crawled into bed and woke up 3 hours later to my mom yelling at me from downstairs.

I slipped into my gray skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and my favorite pair of black converse . Emmet was waiting in his JEEP as I walked out to meet him he greeted me _kindly_.

"Morning Bells ! Don't get used to this . I usually pick up Rosie before school ." "Rosie" was Emmet Girlfriend. She seemed nice, but since I didnt go to their high school, I never met her.

I stepped , or rather tripped , out of my brother ginourmous car/truck-thing and made my way over to him . He put a protective arm around my shoulder and led me towards the main building.

Emmet was in his Junior year of high school . I was a freshman. He had always told me horror stories when I was in Junior High , and today I was going to see if any of them were real . Of course the stuffing me in a locker or garbage can ((whatever it may be)) or being lured into the arms of some awaiting " gentleman " only to be tossed aside the next day , wasn't going to happen to me. Why, you may ask ... Because I have the most respected brother in High School . Emmet was captain of the football team and led the school to the Championship for 3 years in a row. He was the king of the school. Higher up on the totem pole then the principle was.

So as I walked with my brother to the office to get my schedule, he sent a menacing glare to every guy within a mile radius of us. I might as well just have a big sign on my back saying " Emmet's Sister !! Off Limits !! "

After getting my schedule and comparing the distance of my classrooms with Emmets , we were off to find the rest of his group. It was easy to spot them , they were sitting at a table in th exact center of the cafeteria. It seemed as though everything froze as soon as Emmet and I walked in. Only to resume as we sat down. I could tell everyone was waiting to see who spoke up first.

But before anyone could break the unbearable silence, my best friend ,Alice came bounding up to the table . Everyone gasped, no one just _waltzed_ up to **THE TABLE** (( or so everyone called it )) . You had to be part of the group. But Since Ally was my bestie, and Emmet had already approved of her years ago, she had an awaiting seat right next to me at he most popular table in the school.

"Hey Bella ! " She screeched giving me a tight squeeze.

"Hey Ally ! " I replied returning the hug.

Emmet introduced Me and Alice as the New Memebers of the group to the rest of the table.

"Bella and Alice, This is Jasper," He pointed to a blonde haired boy sitting next to Alice. He winked at her and she blushed. "Edward," a bronze-haired boy with golden eyes. I looked up at him and he smiled a crooked smile." and this... is Rosalie." the blonde-haired girl on the other side of Emmet." Guy , This is Bella, my little sister, and Alice, her best friend. They are the newest people to join our little group."

Alice shreaked.

Then I felt to muscley arms around my shoulders.

" Hey babe. Im-"

"Newton, get your hands off of her!"

I expected to hear that from Emmet but as I turned around I noticed it was Edward who's mouth this came out of. Emmet looked just as surprised as I did.

" Cullen, I'm sorry is this your girl ? Did you already claim her like you did half the other girls at school ? Oh well, that just means she'll be single tomorrow morning. Or possibly later tonight."

Edward looked as pissed as ever. It took Emmet and Jasper just to restrain him from beating Jason to a pulp.

Jason removed his arms from around me and placed a note in my back pocket. He then leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

"Bella, don't read it until you're away from your brother and his friends."

I nodded and watched him walk away. He had black hair sweeping over half of his face and peircing green eyes. He was strong too, I could see his muscles through his shirt. I wonder why they didn't like him.

The rest of the football team had gathered around the round table and everything had settled down. Emmet stood up and the whole cafeteria quieted to hear what he had to say.

" Guys, I knew this day would come. Bella, is off limits to the entire football team and that includes you Jason Newton. Stay the hell away from my little sister!! "

I blushed beat red and half the guys in the over-crowded cafeteria sighed. Edward looked even more mad then when Jason had commented on his "after-school" life. From what I heard... Edwards a player and I want NO part of him.

The bell rang and Emmet showed me to my class and reminded a couple guys along the way of his speech in the lunch room. I walked into Chem. and took a seat.

Class passed by quick and Emmet was waiting outsidefor me. A couple guys passed by us, staring. Emmet was the one to point it out and handed me a yellow and gray football hoodie.

" Put this on. " He ordered me.

I complied and met Alice in the commons.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!!! Guess who just asked me out."

" Who?"

"JASPER HALE !!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Thats Awesome Ally !!"

Emmet left to go find Rosalie. I completely forgot about the note in my pocket. I pulled it out and it read:

_Bella, please meet me by your locker after school. Emmet has football practice so there will be no disturbances. And I know Alice will be wondering what this says... and Yes. Its A Date._

* * *

_**Review Please !! Or I'll sick the Vile Mike Newton On You (( Who Will Be Mentioned Later In The Story )) :D ... Nevermind ... That Would Just Be Rude.**_


	2. We Need To Talk

"Oh my god !! You have a date with Jason Newton !!??" Alice asked .

"Uh Yeah...I guess." _Newton_ ... Hmmm that named seemed familiar.

"Soooo... Are You Gonna Go ?" She practically srceamed.

Mike. Eww. I Remember Him. Mike Newton.

"What The Heck Is With The Newtons And Stalking Me ?!"

Alice looked at me confused. Then she remembered.

"EWWWW!!!!!" Ally Yelled.

Everyone in the commons was staring at us now. Alice was jumping up and down shaking her hands violently as if there was an unwanted bug on them or something. Jasper , her new boyfriend, came over and tried to soothe her.

"Alice, calm down. It's okay." Jasper whispered into her ear.

Alice immeadiately calmed down and gave Jasper an embarassed look. He hugged her and whispered soothing words into her ear. I stared at them, wishing I had something like that. Then I remember Jason. Ew. No, I need to find someone new.

I looked over towards my brother and saw him practicaly eating Rosalies face. Next to him was Edward. It was the first day of school and this was already the third girl Edward had been with. My first impression was right. Player. I looked at him, he looked at me and I felt this instant connection. I looked away but I still felt his eyes boring into the back of my head. The next thing I knew I felt someone standing so close to me, I could feel their hot breath on the back of my neck. Again, another note made it to the back of my pocket. This time I heard no warning to wait so I pulled it out and read it. _Bella, please meet me by your locker today after school. Practice was canceled and I really need to talk to you. ~Edward Cullen_

A ripped out two peices of paper from my notebook. This time it was my turn to do the note writing. The first I wrote to Jason: _Jason, If you come near me, my locker, or Alice for that matter, I will personaly...have Emmet , or Edward if you prefer... Kick your ass. _The second was to Edward: _Edward, If you want to talk, I'm all yours... but if you bring any of your little "girlfriends" (( yeah thats right i'm on to you)) I'll tell Emmet and you wont be able to sit for a week. Instead of my locker... meet me at the football feild. _Satisfied with myself I walked over to Edward and stuffed the note down the back of his pants. He looked over his shoulder and laughed. I just walked away towards my locker and shoved the note into the bottom so it was peeking out just enough that you could grab it but not enough for anyone else to see.

Then, Proudly, I walked off to find Emmet.

The rest of the day went by quickly, but as the end of the day neared I got butterflies in my stomach. I waved "good-bye" to Emmet and told him I would just walk home. He complied after handing me some pepper-spray.

_I swear he's worse than Charlie!_

Slowly I made my way over to the bleachers that stood om the edge of the feild. I sat down and took out my iPod. The song Dont Trust Me By 3oh!3 started playing and sure enough by the second verse I was singing.

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me

"Am I not supposed to trust you now?"

I whirled around to find Edward. He looked amused.

I think it would be the other way around. His chld-ish smile turned into a frown. I had obviously hurt him.

Well... he hurt me. I think I liked this guy... But he had a new girl every day. How could I be sure I wasn't going to end up like this,

"Well Edward... What do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Well..."


	3. Jumping To Conclusions

**My Friend _Vanessa_ Helped Me Come up with alot of this chapter. I Just want to say, _Thanks Nessa. Ily :)_**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Whatever Else You Can Think Of :D**

* * *

_"What Do You Want To Talk About Edward?" I Asked, Annoyed that he just called me a hoe._

_"Well_ ... Bella, I think I love you."

" Yeah ...right ." I said jumping down off the bleachers and heading towards my house. How could he love me ?! I'll probably just get hurt like I do everytime... Then , before I knew what was happening, I slipped on God knows what. Bracing myself for impact, hands over my head, I felt two strong arms around my waist, keeping my from falling. I had felt these arms before... but I couldn't quite put a finger to whos they were. That is untill he started whispering in my ear.

"You wouldn't meet me at your locker because you were meeting, _Cullen _?" He sneered Edwards name.

". You see, it was just that..." I couldn't think of what to say. I did avoid him and go see Edward but decided to stay away from both of them.

"I thought you were better then that Bella. But I guess I was wrong about you. Well, I might just have to knock some sense into you..."

With that, he raised the hand that wasn't holding me and once again I prepared for injuries. His muscley hand made impact with the side of my head, hard. This was going to be hard to hide from Emmet.

"Newton!" Jason turned to see who had seen our little exchange.

"Cullen."

I took this as a time ot reach into my bag, and grab out the pepper-spray Emmet had given me. I sprayed it in his eyes and during his moment of temporary blindness, I kicked him. He automatically fell to the ground clutching himself in his hands, crying out in pain. I didn't want to be here when Jason recovered so I made my way home.

I walked inside and thankfully no one was home. I didn't want to explain anything just yet. I was still wearing Emmets hoodie but now it was all muddy and had a little blood on it from when Jason hit me. I slid off all my clothes and made my way into the shower. My muscles un-tensed and I was able to relax. But all too soon the water turned cold and I jumped out. Throwing on some green plaid boxers and a light pink spaghetti strap T-shirt. I was laying in my bed when my phone vibrated. It was Emmet.

_Bells, im spending the nite w/ rosie. charlie wont be home for a couple days. b safe. c u 2morrow._

I heard the doorbell ring. I thought it was the pizza I ordered but when I opened the door... there stood was staring at me and Icouldn't figure out why. Then I looked down ans saw i was still in my boxers. I blushed a deep red and so did he.

"What you havent ever seen a girl in her underware before ?" I asked.

He blushed a deeper had obviously seen that before.

"Is your brother here?" he asked trying to look anywhere but at me.

"No, he's with Rosalie tonight." I repied remembering the text he just sent me.

"Great." He said. An evil smile appeared, but was soon gone.

"Charlie?"

"Uhhh... he's not here right now. And he wont be back for a couple days."

He then let himself in and sat on the couch motioning for me to sit by him. I did and he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I came to check on you. Do you think it would be okay if I stayed over tonight? I promise I'll... _try _and be on my best behaviour." He said with puppy dog eyes.

If Emmet found out he would be mad, but I just couldn't say no to him.

"I guess." I said scooting a little closer into him, but not enough for him ot notice.

_**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**_

She just said I could spend the night with her. I had to be good. She had to see I could be a nice guy if I _ever_ wanted _any_ chance with her.

I need something to take my mind off of her. So I decided to go get a movie. I stood up and she looked cold. I went into the hall closet and grabbed a pink fuzzy blanket big enough for two and Twilight the movie that just came out. I put the movie into the DVD player and sat down next to her under the blankets. If she wanted to be warm she would have to get under here with me. I wasn't going to push her.

_**BELLAS POINT OF VIEW**_

He put in my favorite movie and grabbed my favorite blanket. Sitting down next to me he covered only himself up. I sent him an evil glare and he opened up the blanket for me. I scooted closer to him and I was envoloped in warmth. But half of my body was still not covered. I looked up to him as if to ask his permission and he nodded. I got up and sat down on his lap. He covered both of us up and this time i wasn't just covered in warmth there was an electric current running through my body. At first I was tense but as the movie continued I relaxed into his muscely chest. I don't remember when but when I awoke we were laying o the couch. My back to his stomach, his back to the couch, and our arms and legs entangled.

There was a knock at the door. I looked at the time. It was 10 o'clock, and Emmet should be home soon. Edward woke up and came over to me sliding his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. He heard the knocking at the door and went over to answer it. It was then I noticed he was only wearing his boxers. I tried to stop him but it was to late.

"Hello?" He asked confused by whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Alice, it's not what it looks like!" Edward tried to explain.

"What the hell man?! Emmets gonna kill you if he finds out ."

"Jasper. I told you... we didn't do anything." Edward said. Pleading him to believe him.

"Well then where are your clothes?" She asked pushing past Edward.

"Bella. What. Did. You. Do. Last. Night ?!" She asked with a seriousness that only a best friend wuld have.

"Newton attacked me after school yesterday and Edward came over 'cause I was afraid he would come back. Emmet and my dad weren't here or I would have made him leave as soon as I saw him."

Hurt crossed Edwards face and he sulked over to the couch. Alice and Jasper left but said they would be back over later.

I walked over to Edward and sat down on his lap facing him.

But then his phone rang. I answered it and it was a girl.

"Hello?"

"Umm Hey. Is Edward, like, there?"

"Who is this?!"

"Tanya. His girlfriend."

I was hurt and confused. I thought he had changed I was wrong. I got up, handing Edward his phone and Escorting him to the door.

I ran up to my room and cried myself back to sleep. I loved him. But he hurt me.

Emmet only came in a couple times to check on me. I assured him I was fine. He wasn't convinced but dropped it.

I was dreading school tomorrow.

Just then my phone rang.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I'm right outside can I come in and explain?" Edward sounded like he had been crying also. His voice was hoarse and drained.

"Tomorrow Edward, Tomorrow. If you come over right now nothing good could come of it."

"Ok. Good Bye and Good Night."

"Good-bye Edward." I said.

"Oh and Bella..."

"Yeah?"

"I Love You." Sincerity rung in every word.

Then he hung up.

* * *

**OOOOOOO He loves Her !!!! Or Does He ?**

**And Suggestions ? Leave Them In A Review.**

**And If You've Already Reviewed... Do It Again Please :)**

**(( If I use your suggestions ... you will be mentioned in the next chapter !! ))**


	4. Text Messages And Almost Kisses ?

_Oh My God . Its Been Forever since I've updated but I promise I will More often . I finally got caught up on my school work and I have all passing grades . Please enjoy this chapter . **REVIEW !!**_

_

* * *

__"Oh and Bella ..."_

_"Yeah "_

_"I Love You" Sincerity rung in every word ._

_Then he hung up ._

I Stood There , phone still pressed to the side of my head . Today has been a long day . First I start a new school , then I gain yet another stalker from the Newton family , get attacked by so called stalker , and then was told by none other than the infamous Edward Cullen that he loves me .

My phone vibrated again . This time a text message from Jason Newton .

_**Bella , My Sweet Innocent Bella , I'm Extremely Sorry For Hitting You Today And I Hope You Accept My Apologies . I Would Like To Get To Know You More ... If You Would Like . All My Love , Jason**_

Great . Another admirer .

I fell asleep thinking about which one I would choose . Weighing each option carefully . Edward was protective , handsome , funny , romantic , never hit me , but also a player , new girl every night, and apparently off limits , Jason was funny , strong , cute , but gave me a bruise that Emmet would surely notice in the morning , he did apologized for that though , but he was once again off limits . Why are all my choices off limits .

I awoke and it was raining . Great way to start off a day I thought to myself . I slid on my white hollister shirt and jeans , with the regual converse . I would regret the shirt choice later but I had no time now since I was already running late . I heard Emmet downstairs and hurried down the stairs to get him before I left . But being my usual clumsy self I tripped and braced myself for the floor . But I felt arms holding me up once again . Emmet had caught me once again . But when I looked up to go and thank him it wasn't Emmet who had caught me , it was Edward . Then I heard Emmets booming laughing coming form behind my savior .

"Dude you caught her ! Finally someone can take over my job as personal Bella body gaurd !! "

What ?! I thought off limits meant no-contact ! If Edward was my "body gaurd" as Emmet put it that meant he could touch me all he wanted and Emmet wouldn't get pissed .

"Wait , wouldn't that break the off-limits thing Emmet?" Edward said . It as like he could read my mind .

"Well its not like you like her so it doesnt matter , Right ?" Emmet accused .

Edward went red and turned away from Emmet .

"Edward , You do not like Bella do you ?!?! " Emmet yelled .

"Well ... "

" Get out or I swear to God I will kill you." Emmets face was calm and his voice normal . Which made him all the more scarier .

"But Emmet , come on !"

Emmet pointed to the door and once again announced "Out ."

Edward sulked out the door and Emmet turned towards me face once again angry . He pointed toward the couch and said "Sit ."

Emmet only used one word sentences when he was really angry , so I did as i was told .

"Bella . I want you to stay away from Edward . And Jason to for that matter . I heard you mumbling something about him in your sleep last night . I dont want you to be apart of either of them ."

"Why ?"

"Because Bella ! You could do so much better !"

"But what if I dont want anyone better ?!"

"Okay Bella which one would you like ?! The player or the abuser ?! " He was yelling now . " Yeah dont think you can hide that big hand print on your face ! I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him !!"

" I like Edward, Emmet ! "

"Bella Im just thinking about whats best for you . But if you really want Edward then go ahead , But you know I'll be here ... Just in case ."

I got up and hugged him . "Thanks Emmet ! Your the best big brother ever !!"

"I know .Now did you want something or were you just running downstairs 'cause you were excited to see me ?? "

" I need a ride to school ."

He nodded and lead me out to his Jeep .

The ride to school was silent and akward so I got out my phone and checked my messages .

1 From Edward .

_**Bella , I absolutely adore you . Would you like to be my girlfriend ? And please answer with your heart and not with your brother . Love , Edward .**_

I decided to reply .

_**Edward , I will be your girlfriend but on temporary terms .I don't want to control your life but if you want to be with me you cant touch anyone else . Emmet doesnt like the Idea but he'll cope. Love , Bella .**_

We arrived at the school just as I was pressing send . Emmet came over and helped me out . We were walking over to our table when I was scooped up and swung around .

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen ! Put Me Down !! "

"And what if i dont want to ? " He asked spinnig me so he was still holding me but I was facing him . My legs wrapped around his waist .

"Hmm ... I don't really know ."

" I do ... " He leaned his head towards mine slowly . Then we heard screaming coming from behind me .

" Edward !! What the hell ?!?! "

* * *

Who Was Yelling At Edward ?? Was It Emmet ? Alice ? Jason ? Or Someone Else ??

Please **_review_** and let me know what you think so far or what you think should happen . It would be much appreciated .

Thanks :)

~Courtney / **..**


End file.
